A proper grip is one of the critical components involved in shooting a pistol. The recoil that results from shooting a pistol can cause a shooter to lose their grip after only a few shots. As a result, there are many pistol grips on the market today. Some are designed solely for appearances, while others are built to provide the shooter with a better grip on the pistol. However, many grips do not allow the support hand to grip the weapon as securely as the strong hand.
When fired, a firearm, such as a pistol, produces a recoil force directed towards the rear of the weapon. The problem with traditional pistol grips is that they have been designed to be held by a person's dominant hand. Examples of this are competitive bulls-eye shooting which still uses one hand and the fact that FBI agents, in the past, were taught to crouch and shoot with their dominant hand only. Almost as an afterthought, the off-hand is then added for additional support. There are various methods taught that help the off-hand provide more support, but the majority of new and experienced shooters struggle with their support hand slipping as the pistol is fired. This results in the strong hand having to grip the pistol more firmly to maintain control. When the strong hand grips too hard, the shot is affected and the shooter has difficulty hitting the intended target.